epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Disney14ph12/A Animatronic Pet for One
This is a fanfiction and prequel (takes place before the current events of Epic Mickey) and a few toondays before the Blot Wars written by me. It is the first of my fanfictions for the game and tells how Mister Rover got his "dog". Story Mister Rover, a anthropomorphic dog who hosts the Great Big Tomorrow exhibit in Tomorrow City was taking a dayoff and went to one of his most favorite spots in Wasteland: OsTown. He took a walk and then sat down on a bench and thought to himself. He wanted a pet and not just any pet: a Animatronic Pet as Rover is a "technological" type. He knew there was a Animatronic Goofy and Animatronic Donald. He then saw Oswald walking by and asked him if he could build a Animatronic Pet for him. Oswald was surprised. "Gosh, alright Rover; but I'm not the one that creates Animatronics. That's my friend, the Mad Doctor's job." Oswald replied. "Oh, then n---" Rover said interupted by Oswald. "I'll go ask him and see if he can create you one." Oswald said jumping into a portalhole (The Mad Doctor created these devices for Oswald - in order for Oswald to get around faster). Once, Oswald arrived in the Mad Doctor's Lab in Dark Beauty Castle; he saw Doc working on something, but couldn't tell what it was. He came for a closer look - but Doc covered it up with bluish-purplish rug-towl. "Heheh-nothing to see here." Doc nervously said looking at Oswald. Oswald looked at him with a weird curious face. "Uh-ok? Well anyways; I came here to ask you if you could build-up a Animatronic Pet for one of my friends." Oswald explained. "For who?" Doc questioned. "Mister Rover." Oswald replied. "Who's that?" Doc questioned again. Oswald facepalmed. "The dog who hosts the Great Big Tomorrow exhibit in Tomorrow City." "Ohhhh...Now I remember..." Doc finally getting the clue. "Took ya sometime, didn't it?" Oswald said. Doc laughed. "Heheh! Yeah, I'm like all physically rem---" Doc got interupted. "Um, so can you create one for him?" Oswald asked again. "Create, A What for Who?--?" Doc seemed to be puzzled again. It took sometime for the Mad Doctor to finally get the picture. Oswald was puzzled why Doc seemed to be acting strange today and once the Mad Doctor finally offically got the clue. He asked Oswald yet another question. "I finally got the picture, but what kind of Animatronic Pet does he want?" Doc asked. "I could easily make a Animatronic Pluto or Figaro." The Mad Doctor suggested to Oswald. "I think an Animatronic Pluto would do for him." Oswald said. The Mad Doctor got to work and completed the Animatronic Pluto in fewer than 8 minutes. "You know. When I debuted in my first and only cartoon; I stoled this dog; well-- the real version, of course--but--Wait, I already told you this when we first met." The Mad Doctor said. "Here, he is." Doc lifted the curtains away and showed Oswald him. Animatronic Pluto barked like a mechanical robot. Saying Rovv--Rovv-- in a technological way. The Animatronic Pluto was mechanical and a HD2-HypoNetRic 52 controlled according to the Mad Doctor. "Thanks, Doc! This will be perfect for Rover!" Oswald said in excitement. Oswald went through his secret portalhole with the Animatronic and zipped back to OsTown. The Mad Doctor grinned a evil grin that he was gone. "Here, he is Rover. Animatronic Pluto!" Oswald announced to Rover, who was still sitting on the bench. Rover gasped. Rovv-Rovv! The Animatronic Pluto barked. "He's perfect! He even says "Rovv" almost like my name!, "Well, I gotta head back' to Tomorrow City, see ya!", "C'mon jump through the screen Ani-Pluto!" The animatronic dog followed his orders properly. Then, Rover jumped through the projector screen. "Bye! Remember to come to the next show, next week! Oswald waved. Category:Blog posts